Strange
by Devonrose21
Summary: Kyoya may be known as the  prince of darkness but what dark secrets does he hide. warning yaoi and smut and all that I will fix the summary later but read the story its pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

"come back to bed, Kyoya" the man on the bed of the hotel room said.  
>As Kyoya zipped of his pants he turned to the man. "I do believe we've already covered this I will only do it with you once, that is all,"<br>The man on the bed grumbled something incoherent as Kyoya slipped out the door .

* * *

><p>The club was alive with activity but even so Kyoya was bored out of his mind and very,uh, frusturated. He looked over to were yet another brotherly love seen was did nothing to ease Kyoya's 'problem'. He just had to make it through the rest of the day then he could have another one night stand.<p>

"Kyoya?" a voiced asked. Kyoya turned to see none other than Tamaki Suoh.  
>"Oh, hello Tamaki do you need something?" Kyoya asked.<br>"Um, not really I just wanted to ask what you where doing after school today," He began, shyly " And if you're not doing anything could I, maybe, possibly-"  
>" Tamaki do you want to come over after school," Kyoya asked cutting off Tamaki's question.<br>"Only if your not busy," Tamaki answered.  
>"I won't be,"<br>" O-ok then I'll see you later bye," Tamaki replied and walked away.  
>Kyoya sighed, with Tamaki coming over he wouldn't be able to do it with any one. After various hours(it was actually minutes) Kyoya decided he would skip his next class and go to the bathroom to take care of his little problem. OK Kyoya thought That solves that.<br>Hikaru watched Kyoya stood in the hallway. Today was the day, Hikaru thought to himself, Today I will do it. Hikaru,s plan was simple, he would just have to follow Kyoya for the rest of the day.

But why was Kyoya going into the restroom so close to the start of the next class as far as Hikaru knew Kyoya would rather ask to go to the restroom in class than be late for it. Either way for Hikaru it was now or never. He casually walked over to the restroom door and slipped inside. Kyoya stood at the far end of the lavishly furnished bathroom, apperantly unaware of the twin's presence.  
>Hikaru took advantage of Kyoya's momentary lack of knowledge and pushed him against the wall.<br>"What the-" Kyoya never got to finish his sentence as Hikaru pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss.  
>"Kyoya, you don't know how long i've wanted this," Hikaru moaned rolling his hips against Kyoya's. Kyoya's mind slurred a bit from the pleasure but he knew enough to know this was the solution to his problem. And with his ever growing need he didn't particulaly care that it was Hikaru who was grinding himself against Kyoya's manhood. Kyoya smirked at Hikaru and in one fluid movement flipped him so that Hikaru was the one against the wall. He brought his lips to Hikaru's neck and bit down gently. Slowly he began to unbutton Hikaru's shirt and gently kissed his chest and sucked and bit Hikaru's nipples. The growing problem in Kyoya's pants pleaded insistently for release, release that Kyoya could denie it no longer. He placed his hands on Hikaru's shoulders and firmly pushed him down to his knees. Hikaru was a bit confused still new to everything.<br>"Suck me off," Kyoya demanded in his calm, collected voice.  
>Hikaru nodded and proceed to remove the thin clothing that seperated him from Kyoya's cock. Once that was removed, Hikaru tentativley brought Kyoya's erection closer to his awaiting mouth. But Kyoya would have none of it he grabbed the back of Hikaru's head and forced his large cock into his mouth. Hikaru nearly choked on Kyoya's hard-on but once he relaxed his muscles he began to suck gingerly swirling his tongue about and biting it softly. Kyoya bucked his hips into Hikaru's mouth, fucking his face without end. Suddenly, perhaps to suddenly for Kyoya, he came into Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru mad to spit out Kyoya's cum but Kyoya held him firmly in place. "swallow it," he said in that same authoritive voice that made Hiakru shiver. And so he did, he sucked untill he had taken every last drop.<br>Kyoya brusqley got up rezipping his pants and adjusting his clothing he headed for the bathroom exit. He stopped halway out, pushing his glasses back up his nose " thank you Hikaru you were most useful," and then he left leaving behind a very confused and frusurated Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong>well there you go another story to help me ease my writers block please read and review as they always encourage me. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru lay on the floor, still in a daze from his prior engagement with Kyoya. All in all it was exactly what he had been longing for but then, why had Kyoya left so suddenly did he think it was a just a onetime thing. Well then he's in for a surprise Hikaru thought Hikaru Hitachin was not a onetime fuck. Though technically they had not had sex.  
>With that thought freash in his mind Hikaru got dressed and headed out.<br>Line  
>The day ended quickly enough afterwards. Hikaru had spotted Kyoya standing at the end of the parking lot seemingly waiting for someone.<br>"Hey Kyo-"  
>"HEY KYOYA I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT!" a voice yelled from behind him. Hikaru turned to see Tamaki running across the lot to Kyoya.<br>"And why would i not wait for you Tamaki?" Kyoya inquired sarcastically. He then turned to Hikaru" Did you need something Hikaru?"  
>"Um not really i was just going to ask what Tamaki and you were up to"<br>"well we will probaly stu-"  
>" It will be the most fun ever, we will play games and camp outside and have a sleepover just like in middle school!" Tamaki exclaimed. " Hey Hikaru you should come to,"<br>" I'm sure Hikaru has better things to do Tamaki like go back home to care for ill Kouru," Kyoya said cooly.  
>" Oh thats's right your brother is sick tell him that Kyoya and I send him our regards" Tamaki said.<br>"yeah I'll do that" Hikaru answered.  
>"SEE YA" Tamaki said as he and Kyoya climbed into the car and drove away.<br>Hikaru watched, seething with rage. How dare Kyoya act as if nothing had happened and then he just brushed him off now. And then he felt an unmistakable jolt of jealousy pass through him, he was jealous of Tamaki how come Tamaki was able to procure a time to spend time with Kyoya and he was not. True, he had never been as close as Tamaki to Kyoya but he had intended to. Atleast, Hikaru thought, I know Kyoya won't go around fucking Tamaki. Now he had to plot how to make himself closer to Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Pants and<br>Moans  
>Filled Kyoya's bedroom.<br>"Aahh- aahh h-harder, nngh Kyoya more!" Tamaki screamed. Kyoya was only to happy to comply. He slammed repeatedly in and out of Tamaki each thrust earned a throaty moan from Tamaki.  
>"Kyoya I'm gonna co-aahh!" Tamaki yelled out his climax. After a few thrusts Kyoya grunted out his climax and collapsed on top of Tamaki. Tamaki snuggled into Kyoya's bare chest. "mm 'night Kyoya"<br>Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki and sighed. He wasn't sure how this whole ordeal had come to be he only new two thing. One: Tamaki had done something that made him irresistably sexy something involving Kyoya's pool and two: he had promised to be Tamaki's lover. He fell asleep with that pleasent thought in his head. It was an interesting notion...in its own way.

* * *

><p>Hikaru waited outside the schools entrance. He was going to get Kyoya to accept him as his lover no matter what. He waited untill he saw Kyoya's black limousine come up. He watched as the perfect Kyoya walked out into the empty parking lot. Hikaru's heart leaped at the sight of him but then it sank as he saw Tamaki step out from behind him. And then to Hikaru's utter horror Kyoya pulled Tamaki close and with arms wrapped tightly around each other they shared a passionate kiss. They proceeded to enter the school.<br>"Hey Hikaru" Tamaki said brightly. Hikaru did not respond but instead glared at Tamaki. He grabbed Kyoya by the arm and then said to Tamaki " Kyoya and I need to talk go on ahead he'll catch up to you"  
>"ok see you later Kyoya" Tamaki said and proceeded into the building.<br>"Come on Kyoya we need to have a little talk"Hikaru said with venom in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>so heres another hope you enjoy it please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru pulled Kyoya long empty hallways and corridors untill they arrived at a abandoned but lavishly furnished classroom. He pulled Kyoya into the room locking the door behind him and sat him down on a couch.  
>"To what do I owe this pleasure to Hikaru?" Kyoya asked Hikaru.<br>Hikaru stared at him in surprise. "Do you really not know?" Hikaru answered.  
>Kyoya shrugged. "I have my guesses"<br>" It's because of what you did!" Hikaru yelled" How could you I wanted to be with you I showed you that I did, I-I did things with you and you just, just cast me aside like that and for Tamaki at that!"  
>Kyoya stood his hands clenched into fists at his sides. " Yes I did do things with you but it meant nothing I was just trying to get rid of some sexual tension and Tamaki well Tamaki has something about him I can't resist him he can make me go along with things I wouldn't normally he's just- he's just for me," Kyoya finished. Hikaru stared at the ground for a long time before he spoke again.<br>"If that's how it is" Hikaru began as he pushed Kyoya back down onto the couch "Then maybe I can still be of some use to you"  
>Kyoya's eyes widen for a momment before he replied" well you might be... useful"<br>"Then use me" Hikaru whispered. Kyoya smirked; he grabbed Hikaru and pulled him down so that Hikaru was now stradeling the still fully clothed Kyoya. Hikaru stared down at Kyoya with lust filled eyes. Kyoya proceeded to pull of his of his pants which he did expertly. Kyoya grabbed Hikaru by his waist and pushed him up. Hikaru understood and got up positioning himself above Kyoya's very large cock. He took a deep breath and then impaled himself on Kyoya completely. As he did so he yelped in pain he felt as if he was going to be torn apart. Underneath him Kyoya chuckled.  
>"W-why are y-you laughing?" Hikaru asked holding back tears.<br>" Because" Kyoya began "I didn't know you were a virgin"  
>"y-yeah and how do you know I'm not?" Hikaru asked defiantly.<br>" well for starters you would have known to let me strech you so you wouldn't feel so much pain now move before I really make you feel pain!" Kyoya answered.  
>Hikaru began to move slowly at first and speeding up as the pain subsided. Kyoya was also doing his share moving up to meet Hikaru's up and down motion. Hikaru's pain was now almost completley gone and suddenly stars danced infront of his eyes as Kyoya's dick hit his prostate. Kyoya was thrusting up into him continuosly hitting that spot while his other hand was around Hikaru and pumping his weeping cock. The stimulation was overwhelming and with a loud yell he came spilling his essence onto Kyoya's hand. As Hikaru's muscled tightened around Kyoya's length caused him to spill his seed into Hikaru.<br>Hikaru lay next to Kyoya snuggling into Kyoya's scooted away from Hikaru's actions, it just felt strange. Hikaru felt Kyoya's movement and looked up at him questioningly." Kyoya?"  
>"It's nothing," Kyoya answered. Hikaru felt anger flush his cheeks.<br>"so what, I'm allowed to have sex with you but i can't cuddle next to you, do you reserve that special ceremony to Tamaki, is that it huh, answer me Kyoya!"  
>"Hikaru I just, I'm sorry it just feels wrong- that's not what I meant Hikaru!" Kyoya said as he saw Hikaru's face redden more with anger.<br>"It feels wrong does it, did it feel wrong when you had your dick up my ass," Hikaru said but his voice was no longer mad it was soft and full of sorrow.  
>Kyoya gazed down at Hikaru's face seemingly on the verge of tears. He reached under Hikaru's chin and pulled hsi head up so Kyoya could look into Hikaru's eyes. He leaned down and kissed Hikaru's quivering lips.<br>"look I'm sorry OK?"  
>Hikaru looked up at Kyoya and nodded. He laid his head on Kyoya's outstretched arm and drifted off to sleep.<br>" guess i won't be catching up with Tamaki soon," Kyoya thought as he too drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So heres another chapter this story is actually alot easier to write maybe my writers block is gone yay anyways read review please,<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru woke up in an empty classroom. He was sticky and, naked! Suddenly he remembered the events of previous. He looked around for any sign of Kyoya but to no avail it seems as though Kyoya was not even there. He sat up gingerly not wanting to hurt his bottom. He got up and got dressed as quickly as possible without hurting himself. He walked outside how was he supposed to get home now? He looked across the vast empty parking lot. "Hello are you Hikaru Hitachin" Hikaru whipped around and came face to face with a very young chauffer.  
>"errr, yeah" the boy smiled at him "Great, I mean Mr. Ootori has assigned me to take you home I'm Shisaru by the way,"<br>Hikaru was pleasantly surprised that Kyoya had taken the time to worry about him getting home.  
>They finally arrived at the Hitachin residence. He thanked the driver and walked inside. The maids greeted him and he acknowledged them with a nod of his head before heading up stairs. "Excuse me Mr. Hitachin young Mr. Ootori is waiting for you upstairs in your room,"<br>Hikaru spun around "Kyoya's here?" he asked.  
>"Yes sir he is waiting for you in your room,"<br>"ok thanks" Hiakaru said and hurried up the stairs. Hikaru practically broke the door to his room down in his haste to get in "Hey Kyoya the-" Hikaru's eyes widened as he took in the seen in front of him.  
>Kyoya was leaning over a sleeping kaouru caressing his cheek with his fingers. One hand held him up only inches away from kaoru's lips. "You know he looks so much like you, I wonder if he tastes like you ," Kyoya said and he leaned down the rest of the ways placing his lips on Kaoru's.<br>Hikaru was stunned to say the least what was Kyoya doing to his brother!  
>"Stop, Kyoya!" Hikaru yelled. Kyoya took his lips of of Kaoru and smirked up at Hikaru. He got of the bed and walked over to him. He pushed Hikaru forcefully against the wall and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Kyoya stepped away breaking the kiss "No you definitely taste different," he said. He pushed Hikaru down to the floor "And I bet you feel different to,"<br>Hikaru's pants and underwear were off before Hikaru could protest and Kyoya's cock was positioned at his entrance. "What do you mean you bet I feel better what have you been doing to my brother!" Hikaru exclaimed. "That's for me to know'" Kyoya said and pushed himself completely into Hikaru who was using his hands to muffle his yelp of pain. "And you to never find out" he began to thrust into Hikaru whose pain was not nearly as much as before. Soon he too was moaning in pleasure. He attempted to stay quite what with Kaoru sleeping only a few feet away but Kyoya seemed to want Hikaru to be very vocal. He would aim for Hikaru's prostate every time making it impossible for Hikaru to stay quite anylonger he screamed out Kyoya's name as he came spilling his cum on Kyoya and the floor. Kyoya came with a low grunt and slid out of Hikaru. He pulled up his pants and adjusted his shirt. "Hikaru I think you are in need of a bath" Hikaru glared up at Kyoya "And I think you should leave now" Hkaru said. Kyoya chuckled and left the room.  
>Hikaru sighed as he turned to look at his still sleeping brother.<p>

Tamaki nervously twiddled his hair in his fingers. Kyoya had treated him to a wonderful dinner and drove him back home afterwards. Then he had told Tamaki he needed to go out and that he would come back to wrap up their day together. Now Tamaki was nervous Kyoya had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend to Tamaki and he was nervous about messing up with Kyoya. Tamaki jumped as the doorbell was rung. He hurried over and open the door to reveal a smiling Kyoya who was holding out a bouquet of flowers.  
>"A bit cliché I know but I thought you would appreciate it" Kyoya said beaming at Tamaki. Tamaki's smile matched Kyoya as he enveloped him in a huge hug. Kyoya turned Tamaki's head in order to capture his lips in a loving kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate and hands started to roam. "K-kyoya lets go to my room." Tamaki said setting the flowers down on a nearby table. "You're the King," Kyoya said smiling as he followed Tamaki up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya another chapter please enjoy and review!<strong>


End file.
